Los celos de Rin
by lizzy-1045
Summary: Rin era una persona muy amable y no conocía la palabra "celos", pero cuando su hermano esta de por medio eso cambia por completo. Verdad Rin?. Primer fic, tengan compasion D:. (RinxYukio y menciones de Amaimon x Mephisto)


Ao No Exorcist no me pertenece, escribo esto por pura diversión. Por favor leer la pequeña nota al final del fic.

De los celos de Rin~

Rin no era una persona celosa. El podía compartir todo con todos y eso lo hacia una de las personas más amables de su clase, pero había algo que le era imposible no celar. Más bien alguien... La persona que quitaba a Rin el ser la persona menos celosa tenia nombre y apellido. Yukio Okumura. Su gemelo, o más bien su pareja. Yukio era la única persona que Rin no podía evitar celar. No soportaba que nadie se le acerce. Y si alguien se le insinuaba luego le armaba una escena en las habitaciones abandonadas. Que claro luego terminaban muy bien. Pero eso no impedía que a Rin le molestara de sobremanera que alguien se le acercara a Yukio. Por eso vástago menor de Satán tenía una clase de lista (mental obviamente pues si Yukio le encontrara un lista así lo más probable sería que no caminara en una semana) donde tenía las personas con quien celaba a su hermanito. Empecemos desde los menos peligrosos hasta con los que más cuidado tenía que tener:

4-Mephisto Pheles. Si el director del instituto Vera Cruz. Si bien sabía que estaba con Amaimon no podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que se le acercaba más de lo debido o cuando le insinuaba cosas con doble sentido. Sin duda, odiaba eso.

3-Todas las chicas enamoradas de Yukio: Esto era un poco complicado, a pesar de ser el menor, tenia miles de enamoradas en el instituto y eso hacia hervir la sangre del demonio. Odiaba cuando decían "Yu-Yukio-sensei! Le prepare el almuerzo, po-por favor acéptelo!" o aun peor " Yu-Yukio-sensei! Acepte mis sentimientos por favor". Lo peor de eso? Yukio solo les sonreía amablemente y las rechazaba de una forma muy gentil "Disculpe señorita, no puedo tengo pareja." o "Disculpen pero traje mi almuerzo". A quien no enamora una de esas frases combinadas con esas lindas sonrisas?!. Igual sabia que era imposible que algún día Yukio aceptara a alguna de esas chicas o esas cartas.

2- Shiemi: Ok aclaremos que Shiemi era su amiga pero... No podía no evitar sentir rabia cada vez que decía "Yuki-chan" o cuando se sonrojaba al verlo o cuando escribía en una hoja un corazón y dentro de este la Y. Lo que le hacía sentir peor? Simple, Yukio y el habían peleado bastantes veces por la obvia atracción que sentía la rubia por el de lentes. Le hacía sentir mal el hecho de que a veces su hermano insinuase que estaba enamorada del mayor y no del menor, le dolía porque el solo tenía ojos para Yukio! Para nadie más! Era tan difícil entender eso?, realmente sabia que por más que peleasen ellos siempre estarían juntos sin importar lo que pase... En sí, la rubia era peligrosa para su relación, pero eso no impedía que sigan siendo amigos. De igual forma era peligrosa por eso trataba de estar cerca de Yukio cada vez que Shiemi estaba cerca de ellos, para aclararle indirectamente que Yukio ya tenía a alguien en su corazón.

1-Shura: Es un poco difícil creer que a Rin le moleste la presencia de la chica de pelo rosa cerca de su hermano. Porque? Fácil, el chico demonio admiraba la fuerza, voluntad y el enorme corazón de la chica, sin embargo ¡Siempre está cerca de su hermano! Invadiendo su espacio personal, su paciencia y su forma de ser transformándolo en un "demonio" por así decir que cada vez que Shura sacaba de quicio al de lentes (lo que sucede muy a seguido) este se transformaba en un ser realmente terrorífico. Invadía a cada momento el espacio personal del castaño menor. A cada hora, minuto y segundo Shura invadía ese espacio personal que Rin siempre cuidaba que nadie invadiera. Cuando se le acercaba más de lo debido, cuando le decía "cuatro ojos" siempre acercaba su cara más de lo tenía que acercarla, incluso cuando almorzaban juntos le decía cosas como "abre la boca cuatro ojos~" para intentar darle la comida en la boca y al otro no le quedaba de otra que hacerlo antes de que la chica le quitara los lentes. Era injusto! Rin cuando intentaba quitárselos le cortaba la cara con un rotundo no! Odiaba eso! No importa cuántas veces Yukio le diga que en su corazón solo existía el. Le ponía mal el hecho de que a veces Shura tuviera más "confianza" de la que el tiene con su hermano. Pero algo lo reconfortaba. Y era la calidez de Yukio, porque cada vez que le encontraba llorando por cosas como estas, el de lentes no dudaba ni un segundo en lanzarse a abrazarlo para que llorase en su hombro, no dudaba ni un segundo en darle un beso de película para que sus lagrimas cesaran, ni si quiera dudaba en aclararle que "En mi corazón solo hay una persona, y eres tu Nii-san. No importa que pienses que es algo cursi, porque es la verdad, te amo más que a mi vida, y no me haría falta pensar si me hacen elegir entre tu vida y la mía. Amo ver tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser, tus ojos. Amo todo de ti y jamás te cambiaría por nada ni nadie, eres la razón por la que vivo Rin, sé que no puedo volar, pero hay alguien que me hace sentir que lo puedo hacer, y esa persona eres tú. Eres mi fuerza y mi voluntad, lo que me da fuerzas para luchar y levantarme cuando me caigo, no te quedo claro aun? Te lo repito de una forma más sencilla, te amo y eres todo en mi mundo." Luego de eso sigue un apasionado beso, ese beso que cualquiera mataría por tener, un beso sincero, de amor verdadero, algo que deterria el corazón de cualquiera. Luego de ese acto perfecto para ambos, Rin con una sonrisa sincera y con lagrimas en los ojos decía "Yo también te amo Yukio!" lo decía llorando y abrazando fuertemente por que sentía que su hermano le robaba las palabras y lo dejaba sin poder decir nada. Yukio amaba a Rin. Rin amaba a Yukio. Ambos estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. Ambos juntos eran sin duda la mitad del otro. Se complementaban mutuamente y a pesar de tener diferencias muy notables eso era lo mejor de la relación.

Fin

Nota: Bueno hola, gracias por leer el fic :D Soy nueva en esto (no tan nueva pues eh escrito fics antes pero igual…) por lo que seguro habrá errores de gramatica o narración, disculpen .

Aclaraciones: En este fic Shiemi esta enamorada de Yukio pero Shiemi en realidad esta enamorada de Rin (en una parte del manga) pero como yo me base en el anime… Oh por cierto hay muchas cosas inventadas como las escenas que Rin menciona sobre Mephisto y Yukio o también lo de Shura el problema era que si hacia todo tal cual el anime no había fandom xD pero casi todo es cierto.

Muchas gracias por leer todo y los veo en otro fic! Bye Bye!


End file.
